When Two Queens Meet Things Happen Again
by Judy Flantasy
Summary: This is the sequel to my earlier published story: "When Two Queens Meet Things Happen".I am tottally unsatisfied with it and should have probably left the first story on it's own...Lesbian content!


When Two Queens Meet...Things Happen...AGAIN

Same Feelings, Same Expressions

Same Gender

A B&B Fan fiction by Judith

Inspired by...

The great Miss Susan Flannery herself

and "The Princess Diaries's " Clarisse (Julie Andrews)

written by Judy Flantasy started 14-08-2009

**Chapter 1. Together Again**

Clarisse tried to open her eyes, sunlight was stinging her eyes and face, it felt so good.

Soon she felt a silk touch on her hand...

"Stephanie..." Clarisse whispered with a smile around her lips.

Stephanie tried to open her eyes too. Sunlight was glittering in her eyes. She felt her own hand touch something soft. When she finally could open her eyes she saw Clarisse lying on her back besides her. She felt her hand on Clarisse's.

Stephanie was shocked, startled and had no idea what had happened.

"Where are we, what happened?" she asked.

Clarisse was just lying there looking straight into the sunlight now.

"Steph, try it...it doesn't even hurt!"

Stephanie turned on her back too and looked straight into the sun.

It was the brightest light she had ever seen but she could just look into it.

She looked at Clarisse again. It was her, but she looked so different from how she remembered her. Her hair was lighter and her skin even more softer then she remembered. She touched her own face and it felt so soft too...

She sat up straight and looked around her. They were on a beach with the brightest blue sea at their feet. Behind them she saw the greenest of forests. All the colours were so intense.

"How long have you been here?: Stephanie asked Clarisse.

"Well I think I just woke up, you woke me up!" Clarisse answered.

Stephanie felt very strange, like she wasn't supposed to be there.

But looking at the peaceful face of Clarisse she calmed down a bit inside.

Clarisse sat up straight now too and stretched herself.

She finally looked at Stephanie and smiled. "Well you look great, lady!"

Stephanie smiled; "You too, dear, unbelievable... "

Stephanie walked up to the sea and got her feet in the water.

Suddenly she remembered everything; flashes of her meeting Clarisse, making love to her, Eric, losing Clarisse at her house in Santa Barbara and her own suicide, drowning in the sea.

Stephanie sunk down in the water. Now she noticed she wasn't wearing much more then a bathing suit and a piece of clothing wrapped around her waist.

She looked behind her at Clarisse. She was wearing the exact same thing.

Now Stephanie knew for sure they were in heaven.

She sat down next to Clarisse again and started talking to her, like it was the first time.

It seemed Clarisse remembered everything too and they talked and talked.

"Oh my God, Clarisse, could you have imagined it? Heaven really does exist!".

"Yes, it does, now we know! What a pity we can't tell anyone now".

"But Stephanie, tell me...I just realised, it seems you came so soon, after me, what happened?" Clarisse looked worried now.

"Well, Clarisse...I was broken hearted when you died...I didn't know how to cope with it.

I just spend a day crying and then I took a walk along our beach...And I just walked into the water...".

Clarisse's face turned into one of shock, looking Stephanie deep into her eyes...

"You mean, you..., you drowned yourself?"

"Yes, I did...I am so sorry...".Stephanie said with tears in her eyes.

They now both realised there were such things as tears in heaven too.

"Why the hell are you sorry, Steph...?"

"Well, I always learned it is a sin, committing suicide, I am so weak..."

Stephanie cried and cried. Clarisse held her in her arms and said nothing.

When Stephanie had calmed down a bit she looked at Clarisse again.

Her look seemed vacant...like she wasn't there any more..

The vacancy in her eyes was so strong it frightened Stephanie a lot.

She got up and just had to walk away...feeling more sad then ever.

She started walking along the beach and didn't look back.

It felt like she just had arrived here and was already alone again...Clarisse seemed so far away in her thoughts.

Stephanie didn't know what to do...she didn't know this place at all and got scared by the thought of being all alone here.

She walked and walked, the beach didn't seem to end and the day didn't seem to dawn.

She had no idea of time...she wondered if there was even time here in heaven.

All the time she kept on thinking about Clarisse and the life they had lived on earth...they had been so much in love and she had never felt more close to some one...

Now it felt like it was all over...and she had just let it happen..she had just walked away without a word. And she didn't hear a protest from Clarisse. Like it had to be that way.

It all seemed so surreal. She also noticed she wasn't hungry or thirsty at all.

It were all strange sensations she had to deal with.

But she did get tired at a certain point and she sat down on the beach. The sand felt soft and the water was warm and sweet on her feet.

She walked in the sea and swam...she noticed the water wasn't salty and she felt very cleansed by it.

When she got out the water she noticed a big house at the end of the beach in front of the forest. It was a big white house and it reminded her of a house she knew.

When she walked closer she recognized it more and more...And at a certain point she startled...;

This was her parents house! Where she used to live as a child with her mother...and father.

**Chapter 2. Try to Remember**

Clarisse woke up from her thoughts and noticed Stephanie had walked off. She could see her in the far distance walking along the beach. She had let her go...like it was meant to be.

Her head turned, it was directed by a force. Like something made her do that.

When she had turned around and looked up she startled...a man was standing behind her on the beach. She couldn't see his face because of the sunlight was beside him. But when he bended down to sit down beside her she recognized him...it was her late husband!

Her heart pounded in her throat...tears welled up in her eyes.

Now she felt how she had missed him. But she also felt scared...guilty...She wondered if he knew about her and Stephanie...

She hadn't said a word yet...and he kissed her...passionately...

She was overwhelmed by the warmth and love she felt in that kiss.

But she also got very confused, the kiss reminded her of Stephanie...her body rose kissing him...but thinking of her... She couldn't help it. Even though she had walked away her presence was suddenly there again, very strong, sexually and mentally.

She got so confused, she pushed him away. She looked at him...he looked sad.

"Oh my God, Clarisse, you finally found me...or I found you...I don't know".

Clarisse couldn't say a word. Tears just fell down her face. Somehow she felt very uncomfortable in his presence...Of course he had been her loving husband and she had been very sad when he had died. But after she had met Stephanie a new life had began...and now again she felt her life had to be with Stephanie, for the second time.

Her mind had been absent but now she knew why. Rupert had held a spell on her since she had woken up. He had been determined to see her and had captivated her mind.

He sat in front of her on his knees. His eyes and face looked desperate. He could see she was confused, scared even...He grabbed both her arms and shook them;

"Clarisse! It's me! Rupert! I have been waiting for you! And looking for you, don't you remember me!"

"Yes, yes, Rupert! How can I forget you!...but...but, please let go of my arms!".

Rupert felt his grip was too strong and let her go, burying his face in his hands.

"I am sorry Clarisse, I just am so happy to see you at last and now you look so ...distant..."

"I am sorry Rupert...I just feel so strange...you have to understand. You died but I lived...for a couple of years more...you know".

They both calmed down a bit and Clarisse sort of recovered from the idea she had to deal with Rupert for the time being. Somewhere in her heart she felt she would find Stephanie again, no matter what happened. Ruperts return made her wanting to see Stephanie again so much stronger.

Stephanie walked closer and closer to the house. A cold shiver went over her body...

She knew who she would meet here and she didn't want to...yet she was driven by a force.

She couldn't stop walking and ended up at the porch of the house. She looked into the window.

There he was...tears welled up in Stephanie's eyes. Her dad was sitting at his desk, smoking his pipe, just like she remembered him.

All the feelings from her youth came back.

Her breath got stuck in her throat, she felt cold and so scared.

The images of the belt and the back of his hand were flashing before her eyes.

She could hardly stand up straight any more. She sank down on the chair on the veranda. Tears were running down her face. She needed minutes to compose herself.

After she had dried her tears she stood up again and looked through the window again.

Her heart stopped. Her father was there, at the window, looking straight into her face.

Her face froze and he was smiling...in a kind way.

"Please come in...I expected your mother to get here first!" he said, still smiling, while opening the door.

Stephanie was stunned. "Of course, this was very strange...her mother should have been here first", she thought to herself.

"Well, she always was the stronger one, wasn't she?" Stephanie said a bit sarcastic.

Looking down at her adult body she felt suddenly more confident to speak up in an adult manner to her father. Another new experience.

"Well, yes...how is your mother?" Stephanie's father asked her like it was the most normal thing in the world and they were just having a day to day conversation.

"uhm...well she is fine...but how are you, Dad? I mean...we haven't seen each other in almost 40 years...".

"Well, yes that's true...I guess, but for me it feels like I just came here a couple of days ago...You look so grown...you're a beautiful woman, Stephanie".

Stephanie couldn't believe her ears...Her father had never said a loving thing to her...

Suddenly she noticed a mirror in the room. She walked up to it and took a glance.

Her hair was almost white...like it used to be before she dyed it blonde. Her eyes looked more deep blue then ever and her skin looked terribly soft. Overall she looked over ten years younger then she remembered. She couldn't help but smile. At the same time she thought of Clarisse, how she had looked; also younger, softer...

"Maybe that is what happens when you get to heaven" she thought to herself.

Rupert and Clarisse sat at the shore for hours on end. They talked and talked.

Clarisse couldn't help it. She told him everything about her life after he had gone.

About her true feelings for that woman, Stephanie, she had met in America.

And everything they had done together, her husband Eric, her family.

And about her own illness and how she had died, in Stephanie's arms.

Rupert went silent, somehow he understood it all. He remembered their life together and he would have been a fool not admitting there was something missing, always...they had loved each other but always...something had been missing.

He looked at Clarisse's face while she talked and talked about Stephanie. He saw the life in her, the love in her, for Stephanie.

She also told him how she had seen Stephanie walk off...

"Please don't worry, Clarisse...she will find you, or you will find her. In heaven people who are meant for each other always find each other again.".

Rupert looked sad but confident while he spoke those words.

"Who are you meant for, Rupert?" Clarisse asked him.

"I have no idea, Clarisse, but now I know it isn't you I am even more confident there will be some one else". Rupert answered and tried to give Clarisse a confident smile.

She saw he still had trouble letting her go so they kept on sitting there, just sitting there.

Clarisse felt she had to give him that time.

Stephanie and her dad sat down at the table. There was food there and she ate...suddenly she felt she was hungry, and tired.

She felt her father put a sweater over her shoulders. She put it on and felt so much better.

It seemed in heaven everything was just there when you needed without asking for it.

"I hope it will be the same way with Clarisse, that she will be with me when we are both ready", Stephanie thought to herself.

Stephanie and her father ate, drank and talked till she almost fell asleep at the table.

When she laid down on his bed she felt comfortable. She was even happy she had met her father again. Finally she felt she could speak her mind and even maybe come to closure with her painful childhood.

When she opened her eyes one more time before she went to sleep she saw her fathers belt hanging over a chair...a sting went through her heart...it did hurt.

Clarisse and Rupert had moved to his little cottage in the forest.

It was a little peace of paradise. They ate fruit and fell asleep in the big hammock.

When Clarisse opened her eyes one more time before she went to sleep she saw Stephanie's face in front of her,..it did hurt.

**Chapter 3. Where or When**

Stephanie woke up and felt very rested.

She saw her father standing in the room putting on his trousers. The belt brought all memories back of last night.

Stephanie felt the great sense of getting it all out of her system before she could go on in search of Clarisse. She felt determined to go out and find her again...somehow...some way.

She got up and followed her father to the living room. They had a big breakfast.

Her father seemed capable of cooking all of a sudden. It all felt very strange.

Suddenly she asked her father what it was like for him waking up in heaven.

He told her it was the most natural thing to him. "Maybe it was because he died naturally in his earlier life", Stephanie thought to herself.

Maybe it was her punishment for killing herself that she had to get used to everything here and that she had walked out of Clarisse to go find herself and deal with her issues.

When they finished eating Stephanie started talking, asking questions;

"Why did you hit me, why did you punish me so much, why did you abuse me"?

Her father had to think before he answered;

"You know, Stephanie, I really don't know, it is all a hazy memory. Maybe I don't want to remember it...". He said looking her straight into her face without any sign of shame.

"How can I go on, with that answer?" Stephanie asked, almost shouting and getting very angry.

She got up, standing in front of him. He looked so small to her now.

He sunk into his chair, still looking at her.

"I can still look you in the eyes, Steph, I don't feel your pain, I am sorry...don't know what's happening, please tell me how you felt".

Stephanie sat down again and started telling him all about her childhood, her mother doing noting about the abuse and how it made her feel.

Tears were running down her face, Her father's face turned sour, he looked so small.

Slowly tears were running down his face.

When Stephanie saw the effect her words were finally having on him she calmed down.

"It is all coming back to me now, Steph...I wanted a son so badly, Steph. I guess I treated you that way...", he spoke softly.

"And you drank...you remember that, Dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I do..." his face turned red.

"Well...I could really do with a apology right now" Stephanie said.

Her father walked up to her and they hugged. Stephanie started crying again.

She had no memory of her father ever hugging her like this. It was tight and smothered her almost.

"Stephanie...I am sorry..."he said.

Stephanie felt better. She did finally have a change to speak up to her father. She would never dreamed she would have that change.

She also felt it was time to move on, rested and well fed.

She said goodbye to her dad, knowing she would probably never see him again, or would she?

"Please dad, tell Mom I love her, even though she wasn't a good mother, she gave me life, just like you".

Her dad hugged her again and she walked out of the door, not looking back.

Clarisse woke up and felt Rupert lying beside her in the hammock. She turned around and looked in his friendly face. He was already awake, watching her.

Her thoughts went straight to Stephanie, missing her like crazy.

Rupert could read her mind; "I know you have to go soon, Clarisse...".

"Yes, I think I do, although I am not sure where to go, what to do..."

"Your feelings will guide the way, Clarisse, please don't worry", he said, but his face was sad.

She turned her whole body toward him and kissed him, deeply.

She couldn't help it, thinking of the love and life he had giving her on earth.

They got up and Rupert led her in his house, to the bedroom.

They made love, passionately but in the way they always did...Clarisse felt she owed it to him, as a final goodbye. She would never see him again, or would she?

**Chapter 4. Sur la Plage**

Stephanie didn't go down the beach again. She turned and faced the forest.

Something drew her there. She walked up to the dark green forest which looked strangely inviting.

She had no idea what she was looking for there but she started to walk through the thick branches. They hurt her and scratched her but she didn't even feel it.

When she had struggled through a thick layer of trees and bushes she came to an open space.

She looked up and saw all the animals that were there; snakes on the ground, lizards, insects flying around. It looked like they didn't even notice her, so she walked on.

In the distance she saw a lion approaching her.

On earth she would have gotten terribly frightened by all those creatures but now she noticed she stayed strangely calm.

She even sat down on the warm ground and looked calmly around her.

The small animals ignored her but the big male lion was slowly approaching her.

She just kept sitting still and the lion stood in front of her now.

She just looked him in his eyes and saw there her daughters eyes; Angela's eyes.

A shiver went through her but she stayed calm. The lion laid down beside her and started purring.

All she could do was stroke and cuddle him. Tears were running down her face but at the same time she felt relieved. She felt a great feeling of closure knowing what had become of Angela here in heaven. She had turned into the strongest animal she could imagine which was such the opposite of what Angela had been on earth.

While they sat there everything felt so peaceful to Stephanie. The lion gave her a big lick in her face and she knew it was time for her to move on. She cuddled the lion for the last time and walked off, not looking back, knowing it was all right.

Clarisse and Rupert had their goodbye's. Clarisse had never felt more alone but she knew she did the right thing, leaving him. He had to get on, whatever that meant.

Clarisse walked onto the beach and just try to follow into Stephanie's footsteps. She had no idea if she was on the right track but she had to try something.

Clarisse had no idea she was to encounter the biggest test in her life to win Stephanie back.

Clarisse kept on walking and walking. Up till now she had felt no tiredness but now it was hitting her hard. She sunk down on the beach. She felt cold even though the sun was shining. She was so tired and got hungry and thirsty. It was really getting to her.

She couldn't have missed Stephanie more then now...

She had no strength to move on...couldn't walk...

The sun was fastly sinking into the sea and it got more chilly. Thick clouds were forming over the sea and over her head. Clarisse felt she had to move on but her legs were cramped from the cold.

Slowly big drops of rain were coming down and it got totally dark now.

Clarisse looked around but there was no light anywhere to be seen.

It got scary now the rain got heavier.

In the far distance she could see lightning. It came closer fast and Clarisse joined the rain with making more water, now from her eyes.

She sat there on the soaked sand, her arms wrapped around her legs trying to get warm.

Suddenly she realised she was all alone on the beach and so a easy target for the lightning to get to her.

She laid down and just waited. Rambling thunder and lighting now surrounded her...about to hit her...

Clarisse had never felt more scared in her whole life. Dying from a braintumor was peanuts compared to this. She was actually waiting to get hit and be burned alive.

Stephanie had find a shelter from the thunderstorm in the thick forest under some big trees. She knew it wasn't exactly safe but she saw the trees around her were even more tall.

Her thoughts went now to Clarisse. She hadn't been thinking about her for a while and that surprised her.

She got actually quite worried. She had no idea what she had been up to and where she would be now, hiding from the thunderstorm.

On the other hand she remembered how distant Clarisse had been when their ways had parted. Stephanie got a bit angry just thinking about it. She had expected it to be a pleasant reunion but it all turned out different.

Stephanie got up and walked again a bit through the rain. She knew it was dangerous in this weather but something was calling on her to get up and walk.

She struggled her way through the thick leaves and saw she was near the beach again.

Nothing would get her all alone out on that beach. She was wiser then that.

She stood still on the border still sheltered by some bushes and looked out over the pitch black beach.

She watched the lightning crash into the waves and shivered. The thunder rolled over the forest and frightened her terribly.

When the next lighting hit the sea she looked and saw a little figure lying on the beach.

She peered her eyes and waited for the next light. She even stepped on the beach a bit and when the lighting came she felt this must be Clarisse lying on the beach close to the sea.

Stephanie's heart stopped. She couldn't let this happen..."Clarisse might be dead already" she though to herself in terror.

She slowly but firmly walked onto the beach to get closer to Clarisse.

When she was halfway lightning struck the beach.

Stephanie now started running and shouting Clarisse's name.

No sound seemed to be getting out of her. It all felt like a nightmare she remembered having on earth.

Tears were streaming down her face...all the feelings she had ever felt for Clarisse were rushing through her body.

She now was just metres away and she stumbled over...crawling on her knees towards Clarisse. Stephanie felt all strength was leaving her.

She finally cried out one more time: "Clarisse!".

Clarisse gathered her energy and lifted up her head.

Stephanie was in front of her face now still on her hands and knees.

Clarisse started screaming and crying that's how happy and relieved she was.

"Oh my God, Stephanie!"

Stephanie rolled her body as close as possible to that of Clarisse's and now all they could do was wait for things to come.

**Chapter 5. Has somebody seen our ship?**

They lay there, entwined...They couldn't and didn't dare to get up while the thunder was still rolling over the beach. They had gotten so cold they were almost freezing now.

Only the body heat could keep them warm but it seemed almost not enough.

Stephanie found the strength to turn over and face Clarisse.

When she looked her in the eyes, she felt warmer.

They kissed a trembling kiss and cried silent tears...

"What will happen Steph...will we now die again, together?' Clarisse asked.

"I have no idea, as far as I know no one dies in heaven, but we are so close to it".

"I am so happy you came, Steph...please keep me warm"...

And Stephanie held Clarisse so tight she almost choked. Their kissing grew deeper and deeper and they even forgot their surroundings for a moment.

Finally they felt a recognition...from their life together on earth.

As the thunder rolled over and bit by bit further away from the beach they were still holding each other tight, kissing deep kisses.

It had now gotten pitch-dark but with the rain and thunder gone it was bearable again.

Stephanie kissed Clarisse again and lost herself in that kiss, forgot her surroundings.

"Oh God, how I missed this, us..." she whispered.

She began slowly to caress Clarisse's arms, her face, her chest...

Clarisse's breathing got heavier and her body responded finally to Stephanie's touch.

She slowly moved her body on top of Stephanie's and felt her warmth run through her...

She sat up her knees and slowly began to remove Stephanie's soaking wet blouse.

Slowly unbuttoning her blouse she felt Stephanie's body rise under her...a very familiar feeling. It gave Clarisse a little grin on her tormented face.

She bended over and kissed slowly Stephanie's cleavage. The darkness and silence around them made them throw away all inhibitions they might have.

Stephanie moaned softly on the touch of Clarisse's lips on her heaving cleavage.

She started slowly moving her hands and fingertips on Clarisse's breasts under the wet blouse. The water made it all even more erotic for her.

She was now squeezing Clarisse's breasts and it drove herself crazy seeing Clarisse's face filled with pleasure.

"Squeeze them harder, I want to feel it hurt me, Steph, please..."...

Clarisse collapsed herself on Stephanie and started to lick and suck her hardened nipples.

Stephanie almost screamed for more.

Stephanie managed to tear off Clarisse's blouse and buried her face in between her breasts. She didn't remember feeling this excited...although she had been in her former life..with Clarisse.

She grabbed Clarisse's hand and pushed it in between her legs; "Please, touch me there Clarisse! Please...I need it".

Slowly but firmly Clarisse worked her hand in between Stephanie's legs and she felt her body arch. The throbbing sensation she felt there was so fast and so heavy, she was amazed by it...

Clarisse's next kiss already did the trick. Stephanie was exploding and screamed her lungs out. The energy she felt coming from that orgasm was so enormous she felt she could conquer the world...well heaven, in this case...

She rolled over and got on op of Clarisse who almost got scared by Stephanie's resolute behaviour.

The waves from the shore line were now touching their feet and soon their legs.

The sea felt warm and covered them like a blanket.

Stephanie felt so overwhelmed by her own feelings, she had no idea what to do next...

Maybe in heaven feelings they should have had on earth now came to them...like a present...

She looked Clarisse in the face, gave her a smile and waited...

Clarisse got overwhelmed by Stephanie..the way she towering over her...even after that heavy orgasm she just had. Stephanie seemed tired less.

Stephanie was on a mission; bring Clarisse back to where she wanted her...in her arms in her life, in her...power.

After looking into Clarisse's face for minutes she bended over and gave her the most passionate kiss.

Clarisse burst out in tears. She just couldn't handle it...it all felt so unreal yet so familiar.

She just let it happen ...let Stephanie overpower her.

Stephanie grabbed both Clarisse's hands and held them above her head. Clarisse couldn't move an inch. Stephanie was too strong.

It was a frightening experience..yet she let it happen.

The sea was now covering them almost completely but Stephanie wouldn't let them move...

"Steph...Steph...please..." it all got a bit too scary for Clarisse.

The look in Stephanie's eyes turned dark...she couldn't help herself. She was so in love with Clarisse, didn't want to let her go...

The sea now flooding over them...Clarisse screamed but out of fear, not pleasure..this time.

"Stephanie, please...you're scaring me...!"

She screamed out some more...and more...didn't get through to Stephanie.

When a wave crushed on them and left again Clarisse gave her all and screamed her lungs out; "Please...STEPHANIE!"

Now it did hit her and Stephanie let her go...

They crawled further up the beach and while they did Clarisse could see tears streaming over Stephanie's face...

When they reached safer grounds they were both exhausted.

Clarisse looked at Stephanie...couldn't believe what she just did to her...

"Omg, Steph...what was that all about...?

Stephanie cried her lungs out: "Clarisse, I am so sorry...omg..I just cannot let you go one more time...not ever...I want to live with you, die with you...you understand, please say you understand..?"

Clarisse crawled to Stephanie and held her tightly in her arms...

"well, you know it...whatever may happen to us here...I am yours...forever...you know that, right?"

Stephanie nodded her weary head and they got up to look for somewhere they could stay.

They sat down on the top end of the beach, shivering but glad to see the sun come up.

They knew it would soon feel better. They got entwined into each others arms and finally fell asleep, basking in the first rays of sunlight.

Clarisse woke up by a loud sound, Stephanie was still in her arms.

Clarisse sat up straight and saw a ship near the shoreline.

It was a big boat, but the only person she saw on it was a man figure looking out on them.

"Stephanie, wake up, look!"

Stephanie sat up too and looked, in amazement.

"It looks like this boat came for us somehow...don't you think so Clarisse?"

"Yes...it does" Clarisse said.

**Chapter 6. Come rain, come shine**

The man waved to them.

They got up and walked to the shore in a hurry.

The man waved his arm...like he was calling them to come on board.

The two women looked at each other...

" Let's go, Clarisse...what have we got to lose, stay by me, please" Stephanie said.

"Yes,I will..."Clarisse answered.

They went into the water. The boat had gotten so close now they could reach the ladder hanging on the side. They climbed on it and took the hand of the friendly looking man to help them into the boat.

"Well ladies...welcome to heaven" the man said in a soft voice and smiled at them.

They looked at him in amazement...feeling he knew what he was talking about.

" Who..who are you?" Clarisse asked him in a trembling voice.

"Well who do you think, lady?" he answered...

Stephanie's face lit up in enlightenment suddenly.

"You're God aren't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, smart woman, I am..." he answered, smiling at them once more.

"and this was our test, right, to tell you if we could fit and survive here..." Stephanie didn't ask but just said, knowing that was the truth.

God could only smile at such wisdom and kissed both the ladies on their foreheads while they were relaxing.

The End


End file.
